


Help Not Wanted

by Adazzle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: This is the brainchild of Icarus_Is_Flying’s and my friend without an account. Obviously, this is not worthy of being on their account.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Help Not Wanted

Merlin Coffee Shop AU: HELP NOT WANTED

It was a dreamy autumn afternoon full of soft sun the first time Merlin saw Arthur step into the coffee shop. His hair was golden in the light and laughter danced in his eyes as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder. Merlin watched as he put his hand on the glass of the door (sure to leave fingerprints which Merlin would have to take care of later). 

He pushed it open, and immediately tripped over the doorframe. The boy sprawled over the floor losing a surprising number of pens that had been stuffed into the pockets of his backpack. Merlin leaned over the counter to get a better look, but did not make a move to help. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. Laughing as he pulled himself to his feet, the boy bobbed his head. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. The only damage is to my pride.” Then he glanced at his hand. “Oh, and also this huge cut I just realized I got on my finger.” As he showed it off to Merlin, a drop of blood slid from his ring finger down his palm and dripped onto the floor. “Sorry about that.” He said, cupping his hand. He slid his shoe over the spot on the tile, but just managed to smear it more. Merlin tried not to sigh as he reached under the counter. “No problem, let me get you a bandaid.” 

The only other people in the shop were plugged into their laptops and had barely recognized that anything had even occurred. People kept typing. All the pens were gathered except for one that had skidded under the counter and would remain there long after the coffee shop had burned to the ground. 

“I’ll have a…caramel mocha”  
“Name?”  
“I’m Arthur.”

“Arthur…” Merlin scribbled the name on the receipt. “…nice to meet you.”  
Arthur grinned and nodded as he traipsed off to find a place he could plug in his laptop.   
Arthur began showing up regularly during the week to study and get a dose of caffeine. Merlin had never seen him on a weekend and for that he was thankful. Arthur never ended up on the floor again, but he did spill several drinks. He even broke a cup once right as Merlin handed it to him. He would always offer up a dazzling grin and an apology and Merlin would wordlessly clean up after him.   
One Monday, he bounced up to the counter and asked if the manager happened to be there. Merlin shuffled into the back to grab Morgana.   
“What can I do for you?” She asked.  
“Well,” he said, “I was wondering if you had any open positions. I would like to apply.” Merlin was surprised. The way Arthur dressed, he figured his parents paid for his clothes as well as college. And the many crystals he wore around his neck.  
“Actually, yes, we do. I’m not going to have much time later, would you be able to come talk with me in the back now? You can fill out the application afterwards.” Arthur and Morgana disappeared into the back room while Merlin continued helping customers. He was annoyed to be left alone at such a busy time of day. Less than ten minutes later, however, they emerged, Arthur making a joke about starting tomorrow. Morgana shook his hand and Arthur didn’t stick around to study or get a drink. As they watched him leave, Morgana turned to Merlin.  
“I hired him.”  
“You what??” Merlin said in shock. He had done three interviews before he had been hired and Morgana was a tough boss even after working here for over a year.   
“We really need another body, and I don’t have time to look for someone else. I liked him. He actually is starting tomorrow and I would like you to train him in. I have some things I need to take care of and won’t be in until eleven.” Merlin just shook his head and started ringing up the next customer.   
The next morning, Arthur was late. Not by much, but just enough to get on Merlin’s nerves.   
“Oh, you finally made it.”   
“Yeah,” Arthur laughed, “I was on my way here and some guy hit me with his bike as I was crossing the street. He was cool though. He actually invited me to a poker night with his buddies later this week.”   
“Aren’t you a charmer.” Merlin said handing Arthur a broom, “sweep everything and then come back and you can clean the countertops.” The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Arthur talked endlessly with the customers and made mistakes with every other order, but no one seemed to mind.  
Throughout the rest of the week, Arthur learned the duties of his job and Merlin cleaned up his messes. He broke more dishes than Merlin had in the entire time he had worked there and burned himself on the steamer several times. However, he always received generous tips and smiles from his customers.   
That weekend, Arthur came in followed by a girl. He waved at Merlin and opened the door to the back for his friend. When Merlin had a quiet moment, he could hear laughing coming from behind the door. He wasn’t sure it belonged to because he had never heard Morgana laugh before, but it sounded like three voices. Eventually, Arthur and the girl came out and they stopped to talk to him. Arthur put his arm around the girl’s shoulder.   
“This is my girlfriend, Gwen! She needed a job, so I talked to Morgana about it and Gwenny will be starting on Tuesday! Isn’t that great?” He poked her in the side and Gwen giggled.   
“You must be Merlin.” She said. “Nice to meet you!” She held out her hand to shake and Merlin noticed that she only had four fingers. Her pinky was missing. The handshake was uncomfortable, but he tried to sound cheerful when he told her likewise.   
Merlin usually didn’t question Morgana’s judgement because she was usually so strict about the kind of people who could work for her, but he thought perhaps she was starting to slip. Gwen turned out to be even more clumsy and forgetful than her boyfriend. She didn’t get nearly as many tips as Arthur, but she still got more than Merlin, and she was always humming to herself when she wasn’t talking. It was very annoying and typically out of tune. Merlin grumbled and went about his work letting the two lovebirds charm the people.   
One afternoon right as his shift was about to end, Morgana beckoned Merlin into her office to talk.  
“I hate to tell you this, Merlin, but we are overstaffed.” She sighed.  
“I was starting to notice that” he said, relieved she was starting to see sense.  
“I am sorry, but I am going to have to let you go.” Merlin thought she must be joking, “WHAT?”  
“Yes, I am very sorry, but there is not enough work for everyone anymore. You may take your things and go. Please leave the apron.” Merlin was stunned. He just stared at her, but she had already gone back to work. How was this possible? Slowly, he turned and stepped out the door. She wasn’t kidding. He dropped the apron on the floor and walked out of the shop. When he looked back, he could see Arthur and Gwen smiling at him from inside.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the brainchild of Icarus_Is_Flying’s and my friend without an account. Obviously, this is not worthy of being on their account.


End file.
